edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Ed Knight
''Kamen Rider Ed Knight ''is a collection of episodes from the fanfic Me and The Eds. Series Plot The series has 2 plots. Defeat the warriors of the evil Edaviax and the Kamen Riders he sends to do his dirty bidding. The only 2 characters who are not Kamen Riders are Sarah and Jimmy. Each episode involves a Edvent Duel in which both competitors ride thier Edvent Cycles into a battle using thier Edvent Cards which are put into a card reader. Loser is vented. Kamen Riders *'Edd/Kamen Rider Torque': Ed is Kamen Rider Tourque. He is the team's last line of defense. He provides the team with arsenal. His Edvent Beast is a menator. His card reader is a gun. *'Ed/Kamen Rider Wing Knight': The teacher. He teaches the team strategic fighting. His is one of the 3 Riders to have a Survive Form. His Edvent Beast is a bat. His card reader is a sword. In Survive Form it is a pair of bat wings with the tip for his Shoot Vent and coming out for his Sword Vent. *'Eddy/Kamen Rider Scissorclaw': The outsider. He usually tries to vent the enemy Rider ASAP. He is a parody of Kamen Rider Incisor. His Edvent Beast is a lobster. His card reader is a claw. *'Kevin/Kamen Rider Ouja': Was 1st an enemy but joined the group under the leadership of Kamen Rider Vento. He was originally a partner to Kamen Rider Destructor. He too has a Survive Form. His Edvent Beast is a cobra snake. In both forms, his card reader is a cobra head. *Eddy'/Kamen Rider Destructor': Edaviax's 2nd in command. He has been evil since the start. He is the evil counterpart to Kamen Rider Prime Knight. He is a parody of Kamen Rider Oynx aka Ryuga. His Edvent Beast is a Chinese dragon. His card reader is a dragon head. *'Nazz/Kamen Rider Siren': The only female Kamen Rider. She joined to defeat her "former boyfriend". Her Edvent Beast is a swan. Her card reader is her sword. *'Jonny/Kamen Rider Camo': The 1st Rider to be vented. He was only in 1 fight. He was vented by Ouja. His Edvent Beast was a chameleon. His card reader was a sceptor. *Eddy/'Kamen Rider Prime Knight': The leader of the Kamen Riders. He was the 1st Rider in the show. He is the only Rider to have an evil counterpart. He also has a Survive Form. His Edvent Beast is a dragon. His card reader is a dragon head. In Survive Form it is the same but as a gun. *'Kamen Rider Vento': An unknown Kamen Rider. He is the mentor of the team. The writter made him like Splinter from TMNT. He can use any other Rider's Edvnet Cards or Beasts. His card reader is a silver gauntlet on his right arm. Survive Forms Only 3 Riders in the show have a Survive Form. In Survive Form, thier Edvent Beast converts into thier Edvent Cycle. When they use thier Final Vent, they turn into a beam of energy. The Riders that have Survive Forms are Wing Knight, Ouja, and Prime Knight. Trivia *In the pilot episode, Kevin was Wing Knight and Edd was Kamen Rider Wrath. Writter Casimus Prime wanted Ed to be Wing Knight since the start. *This is a spoof of the CW4Kids show "Kamen Rider Dragon Knight". *Future Kamen Rider episodes will put the kids through situations as a different Rider. The only ones planned are Kiva, Blade, and Decade. A later series will feature Casimus and Eddy as Double. Category:Fan-Fiction